


Night hours

by JollytheSad



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Prompt Fill, this is just soft and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7197521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollytheSad/pseuds/JollytheSad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: How about Clizzy bodyswap cuddling? </p><p>and I deliberately ignored the bodyswap part</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night hours

Nights are quiet. 

Clary tiptoes out of her room, socked feet almost silent on stone floors. The door to Isabelle’s room is slightly open.

Clary closes it after she enters and turns to see Izzy brushing out her hair. Only a lamp is on, giving off soft warm light. 

“Hi,” she whispers. 

“Hey,” smiles Isabelle. 

Clary slips into her bed, under the covers. Izzy puts down the brush and turns off the lamp, then slides under the sheets herself. They curl towards each other, faces so close their noses are almost touching. Clary takes her hand and threads their   
fingers together. 

“How was your day?” she asks.

“Long,” Izzy says, fingers of her other hand dancing along the hem of Clary’s tank top. “I missed you.”

Clary smiles before leaning in for a kiss, two… Her right hand tangles in soft hair and she instinctively moves closer. 

“I missed you, too.”

They fall asleep spooning with Clary at the front and Isabelle with her lips pressed to her shoulder.


End file.
